With the advent of digital printing onto media many more opportunities are provided for improving the quality of the output of the image. As an example, quality of the output of the image is particularly important wherein images are produced by printing on a photographic media such as photographic film. In prior art optical printers of photographic film, color adjustments are typically made to the exposure light in order to correct for color balance. With the advent of digital printing, various other enhancements and/or corrections may be provided for printing of images from film so as to compensate for poor flash or lighting during taking of the image by the camera, or other flaws caused by the camera or picture taker. Use of a digital printer also allows enhancements in sharpness and dust and scratch removal. Digital printers also permit corrections with respect to red-eye, tone scale, under exposure, and noise. However, with all these improvements, it is sometimes very difficult for the actual consumer to know and appreciate the benefit that has been or can be provided to the consumer.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus whereby the consumer can more readily appreciate advantages provided by enhanced printing techniques used in printing of the images.